


do not leave me she screams

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clary's POV, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Sadness, anyways clary forever loves isabelle's name, implied vagueness, practicing writing styles muah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Clary can't.Or Clary wears loss keenly and she longs.





	do not leave me she screams

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is sad but i wanted to practice writing styles and this is what it turned into. there's no real warning except sadness and angst. it's vague on purpose. 
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy.

i love you so, Clary hears in dreams.

then why did you go? 

She's desperate to know.

There's never a response, only a hum of silence and isolated moments. Her dreams torment with inky black hair and ruby lips, stark runes and snake whip, banter and intelligence. Isabelle is a mere memory in dreams, fading in and out like a sea tide. 

isabelle, please, please, she murmurs like a benediction.

don't go where i can't follow. 

i love you.

She thinks of dancing in clubs and fighting side-by-side as parabatai and kissing under the moonlight goddess. Their anger and love and bitter hurt in between the good, the bad, and the nastiness that plagues them.

They are like ice and fire and they consume intensely when they are together. Isabelle follows and Clary leads. Isabelle leads and Clary follows, their hands always intertwined. They can never be apart and yet.

And now.

And now.

And now.

Go -

She can't.

Clary wears loss like a fitted glove and she wants to carve the miserygriefpain [like her brother once told her.] No. 

She can't. 

isabelle, isabelle, isabelle, clary pleads.

There's never a response and by - god, the loss of Isabelle Lightwood aches.


End file.
